dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Subscription
Dofus provides both free and paid playing modes. These modes are referred to as "free to play" (F2P) and "pay to play" (P2P) modes. The free mode (F2P) is also called Discovery Mode, and the paid mode (P2P) is also called Explorer Mode. Discovery Mode Discovery Mode is the free-to-play (F2P) mode of Dofus. Although Dofus can be played for free indefinitely, many features of the game are limited or entirely unavailable in Discovery Mode, including: * Limited Dofus Areas: F2P players can interact with only a small portion of the entire Dofus world (approximately 3% to 5%), centered around Incarnam and Astrub). Although F2P players may wander through the entire Dofus world, when they are in P2P areas they cannot interact with the Monsters, NPCs, or other players found in those areas. (P2P players can visit and interact with the entire Dofus world.) * Limited Monsters: F2P is limited to slow-respawning Monsters with a single monster's maximum level capped at 40. (P2P players can access all monsters.) * Limited Battles: F2P players are limited to 200 battles a day. (No limit for P2P players.) * Limited Quests: F2P quests are limited to Astrub and Incarnam quests. F2P players may acquire P2P quests, but they will be unable to complete them until becoming P2P. (P2P players can access all Dofus quests.) * Limited Access to Items: F2P are limited to crafting items (by means of their Professions), having items drop from Monsters, or buying items from P2P players. (P2P players can access items of all levels.) * No Pets: F2P players cannot equip pets. * Limited Profession Skills:F2P players' profession levels are limited to a maximum level of 30. (P2P players can have Profession skill levels over level 30 and up to 3 Profession Specializations. * No Pandawa Class: Only P2P mode provides access the exclusive Pandawa character class. * No Merchant Mode: F2P players may sell and/or trade their items in the various markets (with a limit to the number of items simultaneously being sold) and through direct exchanges with other players. * Cannot Create Guilds: F2P players may join and participate in guilds, but they cannot create new guilds. (P2P players are able to create guilds, manage them, and sell them to other players, including F2P players. F2P players must buy a guild or have a P2P player create one for them.) * Limited Alignments: F2P players are able to join the minority alignment on the server only. (P2P players can choose an Alignment of (Bontarian, Brakmarian, Seriane or can stay Neutral.) * No Gifts: F2P players cannot receive gifts from Rollbacks. * No Login Priority: F2P players are assigned low login priority when/if the Dofus servers become full. (P2P players receive high login priority in such situations.) * Limited Prospecting Effectiveness: F2P players have a restricted prospecting effectiveness of 100 (120 for Enutrofs). To explore the entire Dofus game, you will have to pay for a subscription. Some subscription levels include a gift, depending on the length of the subscription. Explorer Mode :See also : Slang Also known as Pay to play (P2P). Will not be subject to the above restrictions. Cost You can buy subscriptions on a monthly basis, or buy longer periods up front for a lower price per month. There are various methods of payment, depending on your region. When paying by credit card, the monthly costs are: *5 EUR *$6.90 USD *£3.90 GBP *$8 CAD *8.95 CHF *770 JPY *$6.75 AUD *R$ 14,90 BRA When paying for a full year (12 months) the price per month is reduced to: *4 EUR *$5.42 USD *£3.08 GBP *$6.33 CAD *7.08 CHF *616 JPY *R$ 10,82 BRA *$5.40 AUD Links *To subscribe *Official list of membership benefits *Free p2p http://dofusubcriptionskamaexchange.weebly.com/ *Use this code for a week for free: *32468 67716 61971 05764 47826 95083 06428 98951 21382 27532 55967 97219 00019 18177 37145 27127 83738 13905 49962 88674 Category:Game information